puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaynecarin
Alayne Carin is the crew cartographer for the Pouncing Piranhas under the flag . She enjoys pummeling barbarians and zombies with her fists of female fury, and is available to chart any ship anywhere in Viridian, over any route. On a related note she's been known to enjoy being hired for duty navigation or carpentry on trading runs. In February 2007, Alayne washed ashore on the Viridian Ocean. She was introduced to this addictive game by her hearty Snowflea, and began her piratey journey with the crew the Soul Collectors of the flag Soul Mates. Unfortunately due to odd hours of college life, she often found herself online alone with little to no guidance as what to do and how in this new environment. While jobbing with other crews, she was discovered by the legendary Blkdeath, who would later go on to teach Alayne many of the puzzles. On 5 March 2007, Alayne followed Blkdeath, Blackorca, Hellboyy and others to form the crew Death Knights. She then became a titled member of United We Stand, soon after the Death Knights joined the flag. With the Knights, she would begin to meet many pirates who would later become some of her close hearties. Spring 2007 was a sad time seeing the departure of Blkdeath from the puzzle pirate oceans. In the void left behind, the Death Knights' personnel slowly dwindled. It was during this time that Dlonelyone found Alayne and invited her to join the Pouncing Piranhas so she could remain in the flag, on a more active crew. After discovering a particular nack for the Duty Navigation puzzle, Alayne set forth the goal to memorize all of the league points in the ocean. During this time, she built the beginnings of her personal fleet of ships, constructing one sloop in each archipelago, and painting all of them Green and Brown (earth tones, that fit her personality). With the charting assistance of Doublei and a few other memmers, she completed this task by 15 June 2007. After having learned all of the charts in the ocean, she requested and was bestowed with the title of cartographer by captain Trythis. On 23 June 2007, Alayne stepped foot upon the Hunter Ocean to help the flag Collusion under Wokbok blockade . Although Iocane IV would prove to be unsuccessful for Collusion, Alayne was able to join as a full member of the crew Shoot to Kill on that ocean. With the aspirations of eventually memorize all of the oceans, she also created a pirate the other oceans at this time as well. While starting a new pirate on Hunter, Alayne found that she had a number of questions that could not be answered searching the forums or yppedia. As a result, this lead her to ask a few questions to the Ocean Masters through the petition system. Coincidentally, over the few weeks that Alayne used the petition system, Aphrodite graciously answered the large bulk of Alayne's inquiries and as a result, Alayne became a loyal follower of the Goddess. Alayne maintains a humble shrine in the Goddess' honor aboard her dhow Serious Mummichog ported at , and regularly gives the Goddess a personal tribute of 100 poe per calendar day and any donations made to the shrine's coffers on behalf of their respective donors. In August 2007, Alayne vanished from this world for a spell. According to the deep prophesies of Graduate School, she would irregularly appear upon the ocean shores to relax a bit, observe the stars, or simply run her toes through the sand, but would not return in full capacity until the fabled Master's project was vanquished (estimated between January - May 2008). Over the fall of 2007, Alayne made several appearances, as she had been making good progress on her Master's project. During this time, she demoted herself from a senior officer to a fleet officer in order to save herself the extra 2 doubloons per month, seeing how the position had no additional benefit for her as she does not personally handle promotions/demotions within in her autocratic crew. Admittedly this was probably to the chagrin of her fellow senior officers & captain, as they re-promoted her to senior officer on at least one occasion. On 4 December 2007, Alayne was greatly honored by her flag. After having been a long-standing and trusted lady of the flag, Queen Dlonelyone and the other sitting royalty of United We Stand bestowed the title of princess upon Alayne. Among her first acts as princess of the flag included ordering a green tiara, and accidentally replying to a conversation in flag officer chat with a flag broadcast. She aspires that she will be able to continue to serve her flag well. While the members of Shoot to Kill had always treated her well on Hunter, the frequency and number of wars that Collusion engaged in scared Alayne as she is not very good at battle navigation. A fellow memmer and hearty, Saminator, graciously joined Alayne as a fleet officer to the crew Utopic of the flag on 10 December 2007. Due to the stresses of real life (including full time job applications, interviews, worrying about finishing her Masters project, etc.), Alayne temporarily stepped down from her royalty position on 18 December 2007 so that she does not let her flag down, to return around 20 January 2007. In her absence and on her recommendation, United We Stand reinstated Hubbyo as a prince. Many still regard her as a Princess (likely including those who whisked aboard her sloop while she was memming and whom she subsequently introduced to lonely fish) but thankfully she can no longer flag broadcast tells... for now. On 3 January 2008, after many weeks of annoying Raged, Wolfpack, Rapportus, and others for charting help, Alayne finished her memorization of the Hunter Ocean. In early January 2008, Alayne began building her stats on the Sage ocean in order to begin memming her 3rd ocean. She was quickly found and added to the crew Fortunes by Blood by Captblood.